


with a thousands memories

by psycho_raven



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: (until is not), Character Study, Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Unrequited Love, a lot of headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Un viaje por las aventuras y desaventuras de crecer, más perder que ganar, encontrarse a uno mismo y finalmente, volver a  enamorarse.





	with a thousands memories

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía este sueño de escribir 10k de una y lo hice, porque tengo mucho que decir sobre Jack y Yusei. Este fic está escrito sobre un montón de headcanons que espero les hagan tanto sentido como a mi.

**[with a thousands memories]**

 

  
  
  
Yusei piensa en Bruno casi todos los días. A veces los demás lo notan, otras veces no. Jack siempre lo nota así que toma a Wheel of Fortune y la hace partir tan rápido y tan lejos como puede.  
  
Es acerca de Yusei, piensa mientras se aleja sin dar explicaciones ni responder correos. Solo después de derrotarlos, uno por uno, podrá decirle. Todas las veces que partió, siempre fueron acerca de Yusei.  
  
A veces piensa que una parte de Yusei se quedó en el Ark Cradle. A veces sueña que nunca volvió. Esas noches no regresa a la cama, en vez de eso se sube a la moto y pisa el acelerador hasta que el viento le pega tan fuerte en la cara que la siente entumecida.  
  
Jack piensa en Yusei todos los días. Eso es todo.  
  
  
\---

  
  
No ha cumplido diez años aún y ya le saca una cabeza a Yusei. Jack se encarga de recordárselo todos los días cuando Martha les sirve los cartones de leche que consigue a cambio de esfuerzo, trabajo y menos comidas para ella.  
  
Enseña el pecho con orgullo cuando se para a un lado de Yusei en la pared que tiene las marcas de su estatura. Cuenta en voz alta cada raya que va ganando.  
  
Martha sonríe y el sonido de la tiza contra el cemento se les queda grabado para siempre. Yusei no parece preocupado cuando Martha lo regaña, siempre le está dando su parte a Jack ¡Es normal que él crezca más!  
  
Jack hace un sonido ofendido y afirma que él no le quita la comida a nadie. Yusei comparte el ramen con Crow para dejarle uno extra y a cambio él le comparte de su leche, todos están a mano. Yusei se encoge de hombros, está bien por él. No le fascina demasiado medirse con las tizas, espera con paciencia que todo el ritual que Jack disfruta tanto termine para jalarlo a revisar sus mazos y tener otro duelo.  
  
Toma su mano por costumbre, los dedos entrelazados, Jack siente de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica pero Yusei nunca lo nota así que no dice nada y lo sigue hasta el cajón de frutas que usan por mesa. Crow está jugando con los demás en el jardín y siempre demora un rato más en unírseles.  
  
No se lo cuenta a nadie, pero Jack disfruta esos minutos a solas antes que llegue Crow, le gusta hablar cuando Yusei está callado mirando las cartas con infinita fascinación. Le gusta como le brillan los ojos y por unos minutos siente una fuerte envidia de esas cartas.  
  
La voz de Yusei lo saca de sus pensamientos. Pregunta por el efecto de un monstruo que no termina de entender y Jack saca aún más pecho para explicarle.  
  
(Crow lo ve desde lejos inflarse de orgullo y decide darle unos minutos más de eso que le quema tanto el pecho).  
  
  
**  
  
  
Quizás si se siente un poco en deuda por el ramen que empuja hacia su lado de la mesa sin siquiera pensarlo. Por otras cosas también. Mientras sus pasos apurados resuenan por los callejones vacíos de Satélite, Jack piensa que quizás le debe a Yusei más de lo que tenía contabilizado.  
  
Sostiene entre ambas manos un fierro que recogió del suelo a media carrera y el metal frío le quema la piel mientras más aprieta el agarre. No importa. Aún tiene el grito de Yusei metido en los oídos y Yusei nunca grita-- ¡Con suerte habla! Está en peligro. Salta una reja, esquiva a un vagabundo y la adrenalina hace que no sienta la caída cuando se tira al otro lado de una pared que triplica su altura.  
  
Lo encuentra acorralado por tres sujetos, cubierto de lodo en el suelo de un callejón sin salida, de esos oscuros por los que nadie transita, ni siquiera en Satélite.  
  
Los ojos de Yusei no están en el corte que Jack nota sangrar en el antebrazo, ni en la poza sucia a la que fue a caer. Yusei aguanta las lágrimas de pura frustración con sus puños apretados, los tipos le doblan en tamaño y edad. Frente a él sostienen las cartas que Jack deduce acaban de robarle.  
  
El sonido de las gotas que comienzan a caer contra el asfalto oscurece el eco de sus pisadas. También ocultan el tintineo que hace el fierro cuando lo arrastra por el suelo. Jack ve rojo por unos segundos y su cuerpo se mueve solo, impulsado por una rabia y un fuego cuyo origen desconoce. Yusei lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y una parte terrible de Jack está feliz de que lo mire así cuando le parte un brazo a uno de los sujetos, el segundo intenta tomarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, pero queda doblado sobre si mismo cuando uno de los extremos del fierro impacta en pleno estómago. El tercero no atina a hacer nada y Jack lo encoge de un golpe que probablemente quebró un par de costillas. Salen corriendo y Jack alcanza a tomar las cartas antes que caigan al agua y se arruinen.  
  
Yusei no quita los ojos de él cuando le extiende la mano para que se ponga de pie, entregándole sus preciadas cartas. El fierro mide el doble de su tamaño y Jack se quita la suciedad de la cara con indiferencia, escondiendo la rabia que siente y solo revelan sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar. Jack es demasiado niño aún para estar tan enojado.  
  
  
"¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Mn-hn."  
  
"No vuelvas a hacer eso."  
  
"¿Qué cosa, Jack?"  
  
"Meterte en peleas sin avisarme."  
  
  
Es su forma de decirle que no se aleje de él. Yusei sonríe y presiona las cartas contra su pecho. El ardor de la rabia en el estómago de Jack es reemplazado por algo tibio y agradable.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Un mal movimiento y una pila de chatarra se desmorona sobre sus pies. Yusei suspira y se limpia la grasa de la mejilla antes de inevitablemente volver a ensuciarse, agachado apilando los materiales para seguir con el trabajo en el que lleva días sumergido.  
  
Jack lo mira desde su lugar en la pila de basura, sentado en la parte más alta intentando ver algo de cielo entre tanto escombro. Se quedan así por horas, a veces. Jack comenta algo para sí mismo y Yusei hace un sonido de afirmación. Crow se aburre pronto de su dinámica, se va a jugar con los niños mientras deja que sus amigos sigan en su disparatado proyecto.  
  
Hay una promesa en cada giro de tuerca, pero Jack no está convencido aún. No está satisfecho. Mira a Yusei en vez de al cielo y piensa en los años que han pasado allí dentro. La sensación de ahogo se disipa un poco cuando Yusei lo mira de vuelta y sonríe, contándole de un par de detalles técnicos que Jack no entiende. Están a mano, piensa. Porque Yusei tampoco entiende su ahogo, la frustración que lo embarga las veces en que nota que Yusei se ha saltado otra comida para comprar piezas o peor aún, cedérsela a otra persona.  
  
Pero esa tarde al menos el cielo no está tan contaminado y Jack puede ver la puesta de sol. Yusei lo mira un momento, cuando tiene los ojos fijos en algún lugar lejano sin poder evitar sentir que Jack se le escapa.  
  
A veces se miran sin decir nada, esperando que el otro entienda. Esta vez en cambio se sonríen con complicidad y llegan a creer que todo está bien.  
  
  
**  
  
  
No es su preferencia estética, piensa Jack cuando se prueba la chaqueta del equipo Satisfaction frente al vidrio roto que hace de espejo en su escondite, pero hace lucir bien sus brazos. No se ve mal.  
  
Mira de reojo como se ajusta en la cintura de Yusei y piensa si es que Kiryu las escogió a propósito. Si es que también quiere cogerse a Yusei. Se pregunta cómo es que nunca se da cuenta, si de verdad piensa que sus famosos lazos son algo puro y platónico, que ninguno de sus amigos quiere empujarlo contra una pared, meterle la mano dentro del pantalón y tomarle la boca--  
  
Jack detiene ese tren de pensamientos ahí y se acerca a zancadas donde Yusei para arreglar el cuello de su chaqueta con brusquedad. "Kiryu y Crow nos están esperando donde siempre. Kiryu estaba emocionado con todo esto de los uniformes."  
  
  
"No es mala idea, muestra que estamos juntos. Somos un equipo."  
  
"Supongo que sí, aunque hubiese preferido otro color."  
  
Yusei ahoga una risa y toma su disco de duelo de una de las cajas de mercadería que usan como mesa de estar. Es entretenido, a pesar de todo. Jack está demasiado lleno de sí mismo como para entrar en una competencia por Yusei. Kiryu lo nota porque una vez intentó besarlo y no supo si lo que vio en Yusei fue rechazo o solo su capacidad de no darse cuenta cuando alguien lo quiere para sí.  
Caminan juntos hasta el punto de encuentro y Jack cree que Kiryu es un estúpido por tratar.  
  
Yusei le comenta sobre un nuevo combo que ha estado pensando, justo lo que le falta para conquistar el distrito E. Desde que llegó Kiryu que no lo ha visto trabajar tan seguido en la moto, pero no se lo comenta, en vez de eso le recomienda que trampas usar para mejorar su estrategia.  
  
Kiryu les hace una seña cuando los ve a lo lejos y Jack deja su mano apoyada en la base del cuello de Yusei, sus dedos rozando levemente la piel que no cubre la chaqueta. Yusei no parece notarlo pero suspira cuando Jack frota su pulgar levemente. Kiryu definitivamente lo nota porque hace una mueca y ladra las instrucciones de la siguiente jornada.  
  
La sonrisa de victoria que lleva Jack la luce incluso antes de ganados sus duelos. Como presagio.  
  
  
  
**

 

 

  
" _Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos, la edad de la sabiduría, y también de la locura; la época de las creencias y de la incredulidad; la era de la luz y de las tinieblas; la primavera de la esperanza y el invierno de la desesperación._ "  
 

  
  
La frase se queda dando vuelta en la cabeza de Yusei cuando se detiene detrás del grupo para verlos reírse. La leyó en un libro, de esos que en la Ciudad tiran a la basura y llegan como desechos para hacer algo con el papel en Satélite. Yusei los recoge cuando son legibles, se los regala a los niños o los guarda para leerlos él en las tardes tranquilas cuando no están dueleando ni enfrentando a Security.  
  
Se llamaba La Historia de Dos Ciudades, le pareció apropiado. Le gustó saber que había gente en otros lugares que vivía, sufría y luchaba como ellos. Pensó en comentárselo a Jack, pero al final se lo guardó para sí mismo. No supo bien la razón.  
  
Ahora cuando camina tras de ellos luego de otra victoria, pero sabiendo que no hay suficiente comida para los cuatro, Yusei recuerda esa frase. Piensa en Crow dividiendo las raciones entre los niños y Jack con su orgullo terrible negándose a decir que tiene hambre. Piensa en las noches sin dormir hablando hasta tarde de los planes del equipo para el futuro, en la mano firme de Jack en su espalda.  
  
  
"Yusei, estamos hablándote. Crow se hizo con una caja de cervezas para la noche. ¿Te anotas para la fogata?"  
  
Kiryu apoya las manos en sus caderas entre divertido por la poca atención de Yusei y resignado a su nula cooperación.  
  
"Ah, claro."  
  
"El mejor de los tiempos, huh..."  
  
"¿Dijiste algo?"  
  
"Nada, solo pensaba."  
  
  
Kiryu le comenta algo a Crow y siguen caminando hasta donde guardan las botellas. Jack va más lento, lo mira de reojo un momento. Su mano firme apoyada en su espalda lo trae a tierra.  
  
En la noche, cuando tienen el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas y la única luz proviene de la fogata que mantienen encendida en un barril de desechos, Yusei recuerda otra vez la cita. Jack abre la botella con la mano y Crow dice que solo está fanfarroneando. Se le ve bien el rostro iluminado por el fuego, le gustan sus ojos encendidos así. Yusei recibe la botella, bebe un sorbo y casi sin darse cuenta se apoya un poquito en él.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jack se va de Satélite y no es realmente una sorpresa. Porque Jack había empezado a irse de a poco, hace tiempo ya. Yusei no logra culparlo, ni siquiera enojarse por completo. Si la otra opción era que se apagara el fuego de su mirada, supone que el precio era justo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Días después del primer incidente con Kiryu, Jack aparece en la puerta de su escondite, la chaqueta blanca haciéndolo ver más alto ahora que se deshizo del uniforme del team.  
  
No es capaz de interpretar su mirada, el ceño fruncido lo conoce ya pero también hay expectación en sus ojos. Algo que Yusei no reconoce del todo, pero Jack no hace la cosas porque sí. Se levanta de entre la chatarra que estaba seleccionando para quien sabe qué cosa y camina hasta quedar frente a él, casi esperando el golpe en la cara  
  
  
  
"¿Cuánto más planeas seguir con esto?"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Sabes a que me refiero, con Kiryu. No va a terminar bien y lo sabes. Odio estar de acuerdo con Crow, pero no puedes seguir metido ahí."  
  
"No voy a abandonar a un amigo."  
  
"¡Alguien va a terminar muerto!" Jack le pega a la pared y todo el cuarto tiembla. Su puño cerrado aún muestra las marcas de peleas pasada, moretones que se ganó de tantos golpes que dio. De pronto Yusei se acuerda de la vez en que le rompió las costillas a un sujeto que intentó robarle. Tenían diez años y Jack ya era enorme.  
  
"... Hablaré con Kiryu."  
  
  
Se da la vuelta y sale a paso rápido, dejando solo el sonido de su capa ondeando entre los dos. La siguiente vez que se ven es rodeados por Security, con sangre y un hoyo en el pecho.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Encontraron el edificio cuando eran adolescentes, más o menos. En una de sus carreras huyendo de Security. Yusei conocía cada pasadizo y escondite de Satélite y Jack sabía bien cuando convenía confiar en él. Entraron por entre los escombros y se quedaron pegados hombro con hombro, conteniendo la respiración y esperando que el infernal sonido de las sirenas se alejara de ellos.  
  
Jack fue el primero en salir a revisar que efectivamente se hubiesen ido. Siempre hacía lo mismo, en ese entonces. Ponía un brazo entre ambos y se asomaba como retando al peligro. Ahí fue cuando vio la sala, enorme con un trono en medio y el techo descubierto por donde podía ver la luna y las estrellas.  
  
Se quedó congelado frente a la imagen, el aire atrapado en el pecho. Yusei no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero tenía la impresión de estar presenciando algo muy íntimo. Ese día Jack decidió que quería ser rey.  
  
  
Ahora se sienta ahí por horas, sin hacer nada más realmente. Yusei vive con Rally y los demás prácticamente bajo tierra y Crow volvió al orfanato a hacerse cargo de los niños. Kiryu está muerto. Lo que iba a ser, la mierda que ha sido, piensa Jack cuando las ratas pelean por un pedazo de comida frente a sus ojos.  
  
Siempre creyó que iba a ser el primero en salir de esa basura, pero el maldito de Kiryu tenía que encontrar otra forma. Lo resiente un poco por ello, pero más por la mirada triste de Yusei.  
  
Hay luna llena. La luz alcanza a filtrarse por entre el agujero en el techo. Las cosas nunca van a volver a ser como antes, pero está bien. Siente de nuevo la asfixia en la garganta y cuando busca a Yusei para disiparla con su sonrisa, no encuentra nada.  
  
  
**  
  
Igual lo va a ver, a veces. Lo observa volver a la construcción de la famosa D-Wheel y sabe que eso es lo que lo salva un poco de morirse de pena pensando en el cuerpo de Kiryu tirando en una celda, quien sabe cuántos días ahí hasta que descubrieron que no respiraba.  
  
Se pregunta si tiene que morirse para que Yusei lo mire como quiere que lo mire. Es más fácil salir de Satélite.  
  
Yusei levanta la cabeza, el rostro lleno de grasa. Lo ve parado ahí y sonríe, dándole la bienvenida. Jack quisiera odiarlo un poco por la forma en que sonríe a pesar de la muerte, de las ratas y las cucarachas. Quisiera odiarlo por hacerlo sentir que ese montón de basura puede ser un hogar.  
  
Ese día decide que tiene que irse cuando antes.  
  
  
**  
  
Sus rodillas impactan contra el suelo que es pura tierra y sus pantalones se rasgan con el roce porque lleva años usando los mismos jeans gastados. Le duele más el sabor amargo de la derrota, el saber que no puede retener más a Jack. Que sería injusto, egoísta. Jack tiene permitido ser todas esas cosas, pero no él.  
  
  
(Sabe que Jack no es una mala persona porque una vez lo defendió incluso si el resultado podría haber sido tres personas muertas y que lo arrojaran a prisión.  
  
Lo sabe porque cada vez que Stardust cruzaba el cielo y hacían partir la D-Wheel entre los vítores de emoción de sus amigos, Jack estaba apoyado en la pared más cercana, ocultando la sonrisa como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
  
Lo sabe porque le explica por qué perdió y Yusei no vuelve a perder más).  
  
  
La próxima vez que se ven Rally está en un bote amarrado en medio del mar y Yusei no sabe qué demonios esperaba de todo esto.  
  
Jack acelera con el corazón en la garganta, aunque la adrenalina es menor al saber que no es una persecución real, que lo esperan con los brazos abiertos. Que Security no está tras de él mientras Yusei grita su nombre con una mezcla de preocupación y aliento.  
  
El camino fuera de Satélite es el recorrido por los viejos barrios de siempre y le molesta que la nostalgia se instale en su pecho. No hay forma en que Jack Atlas mire atrás.  
  
No hay forma en que Yusei no quiera recuperar lo que le quitó, esa es su victoria favorita.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Dos años.  
  
La estática de la televisión lo mantiene entretenido mientras empieza la construcción de una nueva D-Wheel. A veces agarra señal y puede ver un par de duelos de Jack sin realmente verlos. No levanta la cabeza de la motocicleta, solo escucha al referí y los comentarios de los demás. Entre tuerca y tuerca mira de reojo, nota a Jack aburrido y sigue en lo suyo. Se pregunta si encontró lo que buscaba, la ausencia de la llama en su mirada le dice que no.  
  
Fue bueno que pusiera distancia entre ambos antes de irse, preparándolo para la eventual separación. Así nota menos que lo extraña, cuando no está para devolverle una mirada silenciosa entremedio de la chatarra y con las manos llenas de grasa.  
  
  
Dos años.  
  
La sensación de ahogo en la garganta de Jack no se disipa ni siquiera con el cielo claro y la ausencia de contaminación en el aire. Hay algo opresivo en la forma en la que se dirigen a él. La suite en la que vive ahora es del tamaño del orfanato entero, se da cuenta de eso sentado en el sofá bebiendo café, la luz de la luna haciendo resplandecer su nueva D-Wheel.  
  
Nunca ha tenido paciencia, pero se escapa todas las noches de luna llena a esperar a Yusei. Hasta que llega.  
  
  
**  
  
(Retomar todo en donde lo dejaron es mucho más fácil que disculparse. Jack no está del todo arrepentido, porque Yusei salió de satélite y se ve increíble con las luces de la ciudad encendiendo su rostro moreno de tantos años de trabajo bajo el sol.  
  
Se le hace bastante fácil acordarse de lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba).  
  
**  
  
  
Hay un florero en la mesa de la habitación que ocupa en el hospital luego de su aplastante derrota contra Yusei. Si cierra los ojos aún puede sentir fuego corriendo dentro de sus venas como lava, el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que por un momento pensó lo tenía entre sus manos. El recuerdo de Yusei de rodillas frente a él aún lo pone duro, pero perdió y no tiene idea que hacer consigo mismo. Masturbarse con rabia solo sirve por un rato y ni siquiera lo calma por completo.  
  
Ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de asfixia. Quiere arrojar las jodidas flores al suelo, que el jarrón se estrelle con violencia y el vidrio se le entierre en la piel, no le importa. Dos años invicto para esto ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
La marca en el brazo le arde de pronto, es más bien como una comezón que lo mantiene alerta, advirtiéndole de algo. Se pregunta si Yusei siente lo mismo mientras busca una forma de salir del hospital.  
  
  
*  
  
Choca con Carly por accidente, pero el plomo en su estómago se aligera luego del duelo juntos. Se divierte, lo nota, sin Yusei. En la casa de Carly se toma todo el café porque eso es lo que hace cuando está ansioso. No sabe por qué se acuerda de que cuando Yusei andaba nervioso se ponía a desarmar todo lo que encontraba, así fue como se quedó una vez sin cafetera.  
  
Carly le pregunta en que piensa tanto mientras termina de redactar un artículo sobre perros que andan en skate para el periódico. Jack se toma su tiempo para contestar mientras bebe del mejor café de Carly.  
  
  
"Me acordaba de algo."  
  
"¿Era un buen recuerdo, Jack?"  
  
Jack no responde más, por la expresión en su rostro, Carly imagina la respuesta. Sigue redactando con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
*  
  
Ve a Yusei en todas partes, eso no ha cambiado.  
  
Carly lo nota y se pregunta si ella es el clavo que saca al otro clavo. No está mal, decide. Jack es un clavo también. Pueden compartir eso de estar solos en un rato.  
  
Deja el plato de comida sobre la mesa, son unos fideos porque no hay dinero e igual se ha dado cuenta que Jack lo disfruta más que muchas otras cosas más caras. Deja el hervidor puesto y vuelve al notebook en lo que Jack se sienta a comer. Se ve apuesto sin tanta cosa encima, solo la camiseta negra y los jeans oscuros. Lo encuentra más auténtico.  
  
Le dan ganas de preguntarle qué pasó realmente entre él y Yusei, porque encuentra inaudito que alguien no se fijara en lo apuesto que es con esos casi dos metros de altura y los brazos fuertes bien marcados. Claro que puede ser irritante y poco cooperativo, pero no es difícil notar que tiene un buen corazón.  
  
No toca el tema, al final. Lo deja comer tranquilo mientras termina otro artículo. A veces Jack deja caer comentarios de su vida, pero el nombre de Yusei lo pronuncia de forma distinta, siempre.  
  
Es solo el sonido del teclado en la habitación. Carly es una periodista, después de todo, su trabajo es observar con atención. Por eso se da cuenta tan pronto que a Jack le duele el corazón.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Se transforma en un experto en salir corriendo cuando el corazón le grita lo opuesto. Es una habilidad que perfecciona con años de pretender que, si rompe todo lo que lo encadena a algo, va a estar menos estancado, va a poder dejar ir, van a dejar de penarlo.  
Siempre con una excusa, siempre con una razón más grande, más buena, más importante.  
  
Carly le pide que no la deje fuera de esto y ni siquiera es por amor, es porque merece saber. Pero Jack le da la espalda. Uno no se supone que se enamore de los jodidos clavos.  
  
Ni con el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero resonando en su cabeza puede quitarse el ruego de Carly de dentro de los oídos, de los huesos. Cuando termine con esto hablará con ella. Hablará con Yusei también.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Pasan horas sentados en el césped espalda con espalda, recién empezando a sentir el ardor de las marcas que dejó su última pelea. Jack nunca fue bueno hablando, pero golpear a Yusei en la cara da los mismos resultados.  
  
Es la primera vez que se ven luego de todo y Yusei lleva de nuevo esa mirada triste que lo penaba en Satélite, la que lo hizo esconderse. Jack lleva los lentes de Carly escondidos dentro de la chaqueta como un recordatorio, pero no permite que se le note en los ojos.  
  
Yusei siempre fue demasiado transparente para su propio bien, incluso con el rostro estoico y las pocas palabras. Los ojos lo son todo. La brisa se lleva la sensación de ahogo, es un poco como antes. Jack lo mira de reojo, el semblante pensativo de Yusei es solo eso, pudo quitarle la tristeza e inseguridad a golpes. Está orgulloso de su logro.  
  
  
*  
  
(Yusei se lo pone demasiado fácil, eso de retomar todo en donde lo dejaron. Le ofrece su amistad como Jack entrega el corazón. Sin peros, ni preguntas ni condiciones.  
  
Jack aprieta el cristal de los lentes de Carly entre sus manos. Va a necesitar todo eso ahora).  
  
*  
  
El sonido del motor andando siempre le alivia el corazón. Yusei tiene que creer que todo va a estar bien o no sabe qué demonios haría consigo mismo. Por lo mismo no hace preguntas, Jack tiene la mirada fija en frente mientras maneja Wheel of Fortune a su lado, es un silencio poco característico lo que lo rodea.  
  
No le pregunta quien era la mujer a la que se enfrentó, ni por qué no ha dicho palabra desde que volvió. Jack se lo dirá cuando esté listo. El polvo que levantan las llantas de las motocicletas les nubla un poco la vista, pero igual intercambian miradas como antaño.  
  
*  
  
(Jack descubre que está dispuesto a morir por amor. Carly no lo dejó, está seguro que Yusei tampoco lo permitiría. Jack no sabe qué hacer con su corazón, a quien entregárselo.  
  
Decide que enamorarse es una mierda. Que no lo cambiaría por nada).  
  
*  
  
Nadie se ha muerto nunca de un corazón roto.  
  
Es mejor que solo él se acuerde, que no haya testigos.  
  
**  
  
  
  
El mar sigue siendo el mismo, desde cualquier rincón de Neo Domino City, si miras hacia el mar te das cuenta que es lo único que no cambia. Un poco como el cielo, pero en Satélite la contaminación propia de una zona industrial no dejaba ver lo que se asomaba entre las nubes.  
  
Jack encuentra a Yusei con la mirada fija en el mar que se abre frente a él, medio encogido, apoyado entre las estructuras de fierro que dejaron las industrias en lo que antes era Satélite. Le frustra la mirada triste que lleva, la petición de que lo dejen solo. Desearía romperle la boca a besos y quitar las palabras de culpa, reemplazarlas por gemidos--  
  
Se deja caer a su lado sin gracia, anunciando su presencia sin más preámbulos. Estoy acá, Yusei. Dios santo estoy acá no te atrevas a no mirarme.  
  
Deja que el silencio se instale entre ambos como hace años ya. Pero Yusei no lo mira, no busca una sonrisa cómplice ni compartir su último descubrimiento mecánico. Su cabeza está metida en un asunto que no es suyo, Jack lo sabe. Crow le dijo que no lo presionara, que conocía sus técnicas para hacer hablar a Yusei y dudaba que fuese a funcionar esta vez.  
  
Pero Crow no sabía de Carly, ni de los clavos, ni del amor en su pecho que se niega a extinguirse. Eso es algo que solo le comparte a Yusei porque, aunque no habla por largos minutos, tampoco le pide que se vaya.  
  
  
(Y porque todavía su corazón arde por él, eso no se lo dice a nadie).  
  
  
"Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que reflexionar sobre el pasado mirando al océano, Yusei."  
  
Las palabras suenan duras, rudas. Pero Yusei lo mira cuando habla.  
  
"No puedo entender lo de tu padre, pero hay algo que sí comprendo. Alguien que amaba murió por mi culpa."  
  
Yusei abre los ojos en esa clásica expresión de sorpresa que Jack conoce. ¿Se lo esperaba? ¿Que se enamorara de alguien más?  
  
"Todos cometemos errores, pero qué demonios, hay que seguir ¡Tú nos lo enseñaste! Y este ni siquiera fue tu error, créeme que cuando tú te equivoques voy a hacértelo saber."  
  
Va subiendo el tono de voz a medida que habla, pero su voz de hierro le remece hasta los huesos. Entiende que así se templó el acero del que está hecho Jack Atlas.  
  
  
Yusei no le pregunta qué pasó con ella, por qué nunca dijo nada. Jack tampoco le dice, son amigos, ni siquiera alcanzaron a ser algo. Ni siquiera puede decir que es su 'ex' propiamente tal. Tampoco puede decir lo mismo de él, aunque ambas situaciones se sientan así.  
  
No va a ir por un tercer clavo. Pero ese día se queda sentado con Yusei frente al mar hasta la noche, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle la boca a besos. Se queda con él y Yusei no vuelve más al mar.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Va de vuelta a casa con las bolsas de mercadería entre los brazos cuando un niño lo intercepta. Yusei le pidió las compras del mes y Yusei rara vez le pide algo, así que aceptó disfrutando el poder elegir la comida del mes.  
  
Entonces el niño que no debe ser mayor que Rally se lo queda mirando con unos ojos enormes, entre fascinado y a punto de echarse a correr. Jack le devuelve la mirada, esperando que se haga a un lado para poder seguir su camino y llegar a comer el ramen extra picante que compró.  
  
  
"¡El Rey Jack Atlas!"  
  
"Ya no soy más--"  
  
  
No alcanza a terminar la oración porque el niño /abraza/ su pierna mientras exclama que es su héroe, que todos estaban tan indignados cuando se supo que era de Satélite, pero él estaba feliz, porque también era huérfano, también había dormido en el suelo, que solo ahora con la unión de la Ciudad y Satélite había podido salir de ahí, que había encontrado un hogar para vivir.  
  
Jack piensa en el garaje, en Yusei hincado a un lado de las motocicletas apretando tuercas y engranajes. Esperando que llegue con la comida. Piensa en la palabra hogar.  
  
  
"¡Cualquiera puede ser Rey si nunca se rinda, nunca da un paso atrás, solo tienes que dejar que tu alma arda!"  
  
  
El niño parece al borde de las lágrimas y Jack firma su camiseta.  Cuando levanta la cabeza Yusei está de pie a unos metros más allá, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro que le roba el aliento.  
  
  
"Estabas tardando, vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda con las bolsas."  
  
"Me ofende que creas que necesito ayuda para cargar un par de cosas."  
  
  
  
Caminan juntos de vuelta a la casa, Crow está fuera con unas entregas así que les toca a ambos preparar el almuerzo.  
  
Quizás ahora sí le diga, cuando sea el momento.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jack es un montón de cosas.  
  
  
1) Arrogante y egoísta, brutalmente honesto. Violento y de temperamento explosivo.  
  
2) Moriría por Yusei en un jodido pestañeo, nada más. Se iría con gloria y gracia, probablemente con una explosión. Jack moriría por amor si lo dejaran.  
  
3) Jack se traga el fuego, casi siempre. No cuenta las veces que grita, no es fuego real ese, ya ves, nadie sobreviviría a la verdadera llama.  
  
  
Ni siquiera.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Se imagina la conversación en su cabeza. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Porque ibas a penarme toda la vida, porque no te podía dejar ir y ni siquiera yéndome me funcionó. ¿Por qué lo negaste todo, tu casa, tu familia, tus orígenes, la persona que amas? Porque quizá si lo repetía lo suficientemente fuerte, si lo gritaba al viento, iba a poder convencerse.  
  
Los corazones son difíciles de convencer, sí. Están en el garaje preparándose para la copa, Yusei haciendo algo con tuercas y llaves que no entiende y él con las piernas groseramente abiertas y la espalda recta pegada al sofá.  
  
Mirándolo el recuerdo le pega en la cara como una bofetada, como una cubeta de agua helada:  
  
Se dio cuenta que Yusei era hermoso una tarde de otoño en Satélite. Tenían quince años con suerte y Yusei ya era hábil con las manos (a veces se las imaginaba dentro de sus pantalones, arrastrándose contra su pecho o entrelazadas contra el colchón. Y dolía lo duro que lo ponía la idea). Jugaba con las llaves en sus manos con destreza y pasaba horas armando y desarmando bajo el escrutinio atento de Jack.  
  
Era una tarde de otoño y Yusei estaba cubierto en grasa y suciedad. El pelo pegado al rostro y la camiseta pegada al cuerpo producto del sudor de las horas de trabajo.  
  
Era martes, nada extraordinario pasa una tarde de martes. En Satélite no había calendarios, de todas formas. El sol aún pegaba entonces y se notaba por la piel tostada de Yusei y las marcas claras que dejaban los tirantes de la camiseta cuando resbalaban por su hombro.  
  
Lo miró por largos segundos y no tenía nada que ver con las ideas de gloria que desfilaban en su cabeza lejos del polvo y la grasa constantes de Satélite. Yusei estaba hecho de todo aquello que se empeñaba en rechazar y aun así nunca lo vio tan hermoso como esa tarde, cuando se limpió el sudor de la frente y giró para dedicarle una sonrisa, anunciando que había terminado de armar la calefacción.  
  
Yusei podía construir cosas con sus manos, traerlas a la vida así nada más. Jack podía romper huesos con las suyas.  
  
Se dio cuenta un martes de otoño que Yusei era hermoso y años después sigue creyéndolo con todo el fervor de su corazón incendiado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sería más fácil odiarlo si Yusei no lo amara tanto.  
  
Sin todo el discurso de los lazos, de la amistad y la importancia intrínseca de la camaradería, Jack lo odiaría de por sí. Nunca compitió con Kiryu, que era su amigo y los salvó y luego murió rompiéndole el corazón a Yusei solo para regresar de la tumba a penarlo-- ¿Se supone que compita con un sujeto salido de la nada, de sonrisa fácil y palabras que solo Yusei entiende?  
  
No hay competencia, es la peor parte. Porque Jack nunca dijo nada y ya perdió.  
  
Es justo, una vez le robó la moto y su carta favorita. Yusei le robó el corazón. Vaya ridiculez.  
  
Bruno prepara café para todos cuando se pasan la noche en vela trabajando en las D-Wheel. Jack no trabaja, pero tampoco duerme. Ni toca el café que Bruno deja frente a él con una sonrisa de tregua. ¿Sabrá? Debe saberlo, no le cree la sonrisa fácil ni el andar torpe.  
  
Se pregunta si el café, si el último ramen que le cede, son una forma de decirle que lo siente pero que también ama a Yusei y que mientras Jack se queda sentado en la silla de la escalera él se lo está cogiendo una habitación más allá.  
  
Deja que el café se enfríe sobre la mesa porque no acepta ni sus disculpas ni esa porquería barata que llaman café.  
  
  
*  
  
Tiene la desgracia de levantarse temprano y verlos prácticamente acurrucados sentados frente a los computadores. No termina de bajar la escalera ni hacerse presente, los mira allí desde donde está. Mira a Bruno robarle un beso antes de levantarse a preparar el desayuno y nota el afecto en la mirada de Yusei, la sonrisa y los labios aún enrojecidos por quien sabe cuántos besos más.  
  
Siente náuseas, la asfixia de antes y el plomo en el estómago. Todo junto y de una vez. Sale de ahí arrancando a zancadas tan largas como le permiten sus interminables piernas.  
  
Se esconde en el café de siempre y no puede creer que esté lloviendo, como en una película. Siempre se creyó el actor principal, que el mundo era su escenario. Pero no pensó jamás que su película fuera una de romance, de amores infructuosos.  
  
En la radio suena una canción de amor triste, la voz de una mujer envuelve el lugar y dice te necesito, no te necesito. La cantante no se decide y Jack tampoco.  
  
Piensa en llamar a Carly, mira el número en su teléfono. La canción dice que era famoso, que su corazón era una leyenda para luego darles la espalda. Él los dejó primero ¿No? Entonces de que se queja. Fue su decisión.  
  
Guarda el teléfono y se toma cinco tazas de café al hilo. Vuelve a casa temblando y pasa otra noche en vela escuchándolos coger en la pieza de al lado. Tiene que dejar el café con urgencia.  
  
  
*  
  
Al final, una noche, les golpea tan fuerte la pared que le queda un hematoma en los nudillos por días. Bruno le deja una taza de café descafeinado como disculpa y Jack está tan tentado a tirársela en la cara.  
  
Pero Yusei lo amaría incluso con una quemadura de tercer grado en el rostro, así que desiste.  
  
*  
  
(A veces la marca le /arde/ cuando están cogiendo ¿Puede alguien tener un poco de consideración?)  
  
**  
  
  
Boomer los llama una noche y a la mañana siguiente parten en su viaje de carretera camino a Perú.  
  
Jack insiste en que puede ir por su cuenta. Yusei que es tan testarudo como él pone una mano en su hombro y niega. Boomer lo contactó a él también después de todo. Jack no cree en presagios ni profecías, conduce hasta allá para demostrar que están equivocados, dice.  
  
Pero es un rato a solas, como antes. Solo los dos con la carretera por delante y un mapa de Sudamérica que compraron en una bencinera en el camino. El café de máquina es pésimo y un vaso de plumavit no es apropiado para tomar café, pero no le sabe tan mal cuando se sientan frente al ventanal, Yusei come con ganas un hot-dog (por supuesto, algún dios debe odiarlo) y el paisaje frente a ambos es desierto, puro desierto.  
  
  
"Son un par de días de viaje, te lo advertí. ¿No van a retrasarse las cosas que hacías con Bruno por venir?"  
  
"Tengo eso cubierto" Jack hubiese matado por un 'no importa eso'.  
  
"Bien, esa fue mi última advertencia."  
  
"En Sudamérica está el desierto más árido del mundo, un poco más abajo de Perú."  
  
"Me gusta el desierto, no cambia, es seco, solo los fuertes de espíritu pueden vivir a algo así."  
  
Yusei se ríe con un poco de mostaza en el labio inferior y Jack piensa que quizá el no sobreviviría en el desierto, no si Yusei es agua y oasis. O quizás sí lo haría porque lleva toda la vida sin probar una gota.  
  
"Te iría bien en algo así."  
  
  
Pagan su comida y parten de nuevo. A Jack le hace sentido que, con un cielo así, adoraran a las estrellas. Piensa que Yusei tiene nombre de constelación. Si fuera el rey de alguna antigua civilización quizás le habría rendido culto. Pero ahora aprieta el acelerador y deja que el viento le baje la temperatura.  
  
A su lado Yusei conduce con las facciones relajadas, el soplo del viento de media noche revuelve el cabello que se asoma bajo el casco. Se ve bien así. Ha chocado por distraerse menos que ahora.  
  
Si fuera el rey de una civilización antigua les escondería a todos que hay una constelación más, que brilla tanto que enceguece y solo se le aparece a los hombres virtuosos. Se dejaría el secreto para él.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Alojan en un hostal a un lado del camino. Las paredes parecen hechas de polvo y en la habitación no hay más espacio que para dos camas angostas una al lado de otra.  
  
Podría decirle, piensa Jack cuando se acuesta mirando al techo. Complicarle todo, hacer como que no sabe de lo de Bruno. Besarlo y sacarse las ganas. Cerrar una etapa o lo que sea.  
  
Alcanza a verlo por la diminuta ventana que da a la calle. Yusei conversa con la dueña del lugar y le pide un par de herramientas para ajustar unas cosas en la D-Wheel. La luna y las estrellas le iluminan el rostro incluso en la oscuridad del desierto sin luces ni neón cerca.  
  
  
"Te ves relajado" Dice Jack cuando entra. "Mucho para una supuesta sentencia de muerte sobre mi cabeza ¿Tampoco le crees a Boomer?"  
  
Yusei parece divertido, el muy atrevido. "No creo que mienta, pero..." Jack espera.  
  
"Creo que jamás he concebido que seas alguien mortal, Jack." Sonríe, con estrellas en los ojos aún. "Eso es algo en lo que siempre puedo confiar, por más veces que termines en el hospital."  
  
  
Yusei es la única persona que puede hacerlo enmudecer así, incendiarle el alma de esa forma. Para Yusei, Jack Atlas es inmortal.  
Esa noche duerme tranquilo y de corrido. Cuando sueña lo hace con estrellas.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Cuando ya están por llegar, Yusei toma un desvío para ver algunas ruinas arqueológicas. Después de todo, el poder que han heredado proviene de algún lugar oculto de hombres de piel morena y pirámides escalonadas.  
  
A Jack le gusta la idea. Hombres conquistando lo imposible con sus propias manos, reinando por sobre las bestias y guiándose por los dioses. Sin más ayuda que lo que es capaz el alma humana de aguantar.  
  
En su pequeño desvío cultural Jack aprende que, dependiendo del lugar, la organización jerárquica variaba. Más al norte era todo bastante parecido a lo que ya conocían. Donde los ricos nacen ricos y los pobres siguen pobres. El Rey reina y su voluntad es la misma que la de las estrellas y los dioses.  
  
Pero también existían quienes compartían lo suyo de forma horizontal. En donde el jerarca administraba más que reinaba. Mira a Yusei escuchar con atención la explicación sobre la reciprocidad Inca y reconoce en sus ojos ese brillo que siempre quiso justicia e igualdad para Satélite.  
  
En otra vida, quizás, ni siquiera hubiesen coincidido en eras o civilizaciones. Jack en lo más alto de una pirámide Azteca con las manos llenas de sangre y Yusei en el Tahuantinsuyo, procurando iguales suministros para cada región.  
  
Jack piensa que quizás en ninguna vida logran estar juntos. En otra vida ¿Lo ayuda Bruno a cargar piedras para hacer sus increíbles construcciones Incas mientras él se come los corazones de la gente en lo alto de las pirámides? ¿Lo besa también y él se queda con el sabor de la sangre y la guerra?  
  
¿Realmente está condenado para siempre?  
  
Yusei le habla animado de cómo podrían implementar un sistema parecido en Neo Domino City, para asegurarse de que la repartición de la riqueza sea equitativa. Unir las ciudades no ha sido suficiente para acabar con la pobreza y la discriminación, después de todo.  
  
Jack no lo escucha y solo piensa en corazones sangrantes entre sus manos.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Cuando dice que moriría por Yusei --que no lo dice en verdad solo lo piensa-- es tan cierto como que peleó contra el demonio y ganó.  
  
"Te lo dije, eres inmortal Jack."  
  
Ganaría mil veces más. Él mismo se nombraría rey del infierno.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Volver es siempre la peor parte. El camino de regreso es mucho más corto, más breve, más rápido. Se le escapa de las manos como los últimos rayos del atardecer antes de que se ponga el sol.  
  
De vuelta al garaje, a las sonrisas de Bruno y los ojos brillantes de Yusei al verlo a él y a sus jodidos huevos fritos. La idea casi le hace quitar el pie del acelerador--  
  
Pero no es suficiente, porque el fuego que quema su alma arde con una nueva llama. Una que se inventó para proteger a Yusei ¿Importa realmente si alguien más lo coge, lo disuelve en gemidos y jadeos y sudor y--?  
  
Bien, sí. Importa. Pero no tanto; espera, pide, casi reza.  
  
Yusei le dijo que era inmortal y nadie se muere de amor, recuerda.  
  
Yusei también nota que, cosa rara, Jack se va quedando atrás en el camino. No hay otra respuesta aparte de que tenga algo en mente, así que gira la D-Wheel para mirarlo a los ojos, sonreír de lado y retarlo a una carrera.  
  
  
"¡No juegues con fuego, Yusei!"  
  
"Si tuviese miedo a quemarme, no serías mi amigo."  
  
  
Algún día lo va a inmolar, lo jura.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Para su sorpresa se da cuenta que volver no es tan terrible. Crow quiere escuchar todos los detalles de como peleó contra un demonio en un templo prehispánico. Rua y Ruka se sientan de piernas cruzadas a escuchar la historia y resulta ser que, con todo su histrionismo, Jack es un gran narrador.  
  
Aki se les une más tarde, asegurando que no hay forma que todo eso sea verdad. Pero Yusei pone una mano en el hombro de Jack y asiente, confirmando que sí pasó y Jack los salvó a todos.  
  
Bruno llega luego con sus tontas tazas de café y solo por esta vez, Jack la acepta. La acepta incluso aunque tuviese que ver el brillo en los ojos de Yusei cuando salió a recibirlo, como si hubiesen estado separados por /años/.  
  
Es peor que, incluso con un corazón roto, Yusei lograra transformar eso en un hogar.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Desde su más tierna infancia Jack siempre tuvo sueños de grandeza. De fama y gloria. De luces proyectando su sombra cuando las multitudes clamaran su nombre.  
  
Yusei siempre fue distinto, en donde Jack anhelaba la inmortalidad de la fama, él solo soñaba con el día en que su gente no tuviese que esconderse de las bombas de gas de Scurity. En eso se parecía más a Crow. Cada uno de forma distinta resistiendo.  
  
¡Jack también querían pan en su mesa! Pero era distinto, ellos se quedaban con lo que Jack creía era básico. Él aspiraba a más.  
  
  
"Por lo mismo, Jack. Hay que partir por lo básico."  
  
"Jack Atlas puede saltarse los pasos, subir los escalones de dos en dos."  
  
"Si haces eso puedes caerte. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más alto peor es la caída."  
  
"Con todo el fanatismo que tienen por el puente de dádalo, habría pensado que tienen más respeto por Ícaro."  
  
"¿Quemarte en el sol? Sí, es posible para ti."  
  
"Es mejor que ahogarse, Yusei." Solo sonreía, resignado porque qué más se puede esperar del auto-proclamado rey. Pero era también inspirador a su propia forma.  
  
  
De vez en cuando Yusei se acuerda de esa conversación.  
  
Piensa en Godowin, en las leyendas que forjan el carácter cuando escasea la comida y el abrigo. Se tiene que vivir de mitos. Entiende por qué Jack insistía tanto en inventarse su propia historia, de ser el protagonista de su vida.  
  
El afiche de la Copa le recuerda que nunca es tarde para eso. Para un poco de gloria.  
  
  
*  
  
Las luces iluminando su paso a la pista le recuerdan el neón defectuoso de Satélite, y como las luces de la Ciudad se veían aún más increíbles a lo lejos. Le recuerdan el temblor en su corazón la primera vez que subió a una pista que no era asfalto y grietas. Jack cree sincera y fervientemente que nació para momentos como estos.  
  
Yusei lo nota, en la inauguración de la copa. La forma en que esa llama en su mirada se aviva y Jack pareciera que fuera a incendiar todo. Su sonrisa es amplia, sincera. Saluda a sus fans con cariño y Yusei se siente orgulloso del camino que han recorrido juntos.  
Este momento es de todos. No había esa energía en su mirada ni esa sonrisa en su rostro en todos los duelos que vio en Satélite, cuando Jack aplastaba a sus enemigos y cada una de sus frases sonaba más como un spot publicitario que una declaración de soberanía.  
  
Estaba aburrido, pero ahora arde y arde y arde. Solo con estar a su lado siente que va a quemarse.  
  
Los aplausos llenan el estadio y Jack parece que se alimenta de eso. Yusei no necesita más que los gritos de aliento de sus amigos en los asientos del equipo, de la misma manera en que Crow es feliz con ver a sus niños gritar su nombre.  
  
Cada uno con lo suyo. Lo que Yusei no sabe es que una palabra de ánimos suyas, una palmada en su espalda, prenden a Jack más que todo el público junto.  
  
(Yusei solo llega a descubrir un par de duelos después que Jack tiene el mismo efecto en él, escapándose del hospital para decirle que va a ganar. Y de hecho, gana).  
  
  
**  
  
  
La victoria dura, con suerte, un par de minutos. Pero son suficientes para que Jack decida que cambiaría todo el oro del mundo por ese par de minutos en que estrechan manos, se toman fotografías posando con la copa entre sus manos y abren la champaña.  
Yusei ríe abiertamente, tiene la mano de bruno en un hombro y la de Jack en el otro. La euforia de la victoria casi lo hace pensar en que compartir no sería una mala idea.  
  
Lo pilla sonriendo para una de las fotos que toma Carly. Yusei lo mira y repite, ganamos Jack, ganamos. Las luces están sobre ellos y cruzan miradas como lo han hecho mil veces, excepto que esta vez son los jodidos reyes del mundo entero. Todos ellos. Estas fotos, escúchame, van a salir en libros de historia ¡Así que toma las mejores Carly!  
  
No necesita decirle a Yusei que recuerde este momento, que se lo grave en la cabeza. Ya está ahí y esto es para siempre. Escúchame Yusei, van a recordarnos para siempre. Escucha como la multitud dice los nombres de tres amigos que crecieron entre escombros y basura, mira donde están ahora.  
  
Jack quiere gritar ¡Que viva el rey! Pero justo el cielo se rompe.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cada uno lidió con Satélite de forma distinta, y en defensa de Jack siempre fue malo lidiando con todo en general. Con la frustración, con el amor, con la pérdida y la derrota.  
  
Los desafíos son distintos, a esos les da cara, les muestra el pecho inflado como un animal que dobla su tamaño para asustar a sus enemigos.  
  
Pero alguna vez fue tan víctima como cualquiera y quiso escaparse de la misma forma en la que Crow quiso justicia y Yusei paz.  
Yusei entiende esto, Crow no tanto. Yusei lo sabe porque siempre notó esa asfixia que le opacaba el fuego de su mirada.  
  
Es algo que comparten los tres, no importa cuánto amen al resto del equipo, cuando creces compartiendo un colchón sucio y ramen instantáneo, solo no puedes dejar a esas personas. Nunca.  
  
El tramo que recorren en el puente de dádalo para llegar al Ark Cradle está lleno de ese tipo de reflexiones. Yusei no tranza sobre salvar todas las vidas posibles, no acepta sacrificios que no sean el suyo. Pero más que todo, no tranza sobre la ciudad que ama tanto. Yusei es la ciudad, se da cuenta Jack cuando lo mira acelerar para llegar a destino. Estúpido, heroico Yusei. Como si fuese el único que puede amar así.  
  
Acelera tanto como puede, negándose a la idea de que es ahora o nunca el momento de decirle. Porque va a haber más tiempo después, maldita sea. Porque si ama a Yusei ama esta ciudad y está dispuesto a dar la vida por lo que ama. Por quien ama.  
  
  
Lo ve partir con el duelista enmascarado y algo en su pecho se remueve inquieto. Será para después.  
  
No se despide, porque Yusei va a volver a él.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Las tres desesperaciones eran:  
  
1) Perder a quien te amaba y Carly deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Te amo Jack en su cabeza y Jack mismo intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien le dijo que lo amaba, con esa tierna honestidad que trae consigo la muerte.  
  
El olvido luego, después nada.  
  
  
2) Perder a quien amabas y Yusei arrojando su vida como si fuera cualquier cosa, como si no hubiese salvado su alma. Pero no solo a Yusei el héroe, Yusei el mártir. Más importante, Yusei el amigo. El niño que le daba su ramen porque sí.  
  
  
3) No necesitar más amor.  
  
Jack, solo Jack de pie porque 'eres inmortal, Jack' le resuena en la cabeza mientras espera.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Yusei se da cuenta, al final del mundo, que seguir viviendo es a veces la parte más difícil.  
  
Bruno, Bruno, Bruno. Oh dios  _por favor_ , Bruno.  
  
Se da cuenta de que a veces el milagro no llega y te deja con el corazón en la mano y golpe de las rodillas contra el concreto no es nada comparado con la herida abierta, sangrando.  
  
Es igual como en las películas que le gustaban a Jack. La forma en que al final de la vida todo es más bello, especialmente los recuerdos. Bruno recibiéndolo con brazos cálidos y una sonrisa. Sin preguntas. Ofreciéndole todo sin pedir nada.  
  
Bruno agachado en el garaje, extendiéndole la última pieza para completar el engranaje. La mirada fiera de Bruno en la noche cuando lo cogía lento, siempre lento primero. A veces aferrándose demasiado y oh dios ahora entiende por qué.  
  
Es lo único que se da, esos segundos de rodilla aferrándose a los lentes rotos como si le fuesen a devolver un poquito de todo lo que perdió.  
  
*  
  
  
Yusei aún siente las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta y el peso de mil kilos en el corazón. De alguna parte saca fuerzas para decirles quien fue Bruno. Porque Bruno existió y vivió en esa ciudad con ellos, bajo su mismo techo. Bruno vivió y amo y tienen el derecho de saber.  
  
Por alguna razón Bruno lo amó, vivió y murió por él.  
  
No se da cuenta que grita cuando Crow por un momento cree que Bruno era el enemigo. Su explicación es más bien un grito desesperado, pero los demás lloran con él y se siente un poco menos solo, siente que compartir un poco de su pena le quita varios kilos del pecho.  
  
Sigue doliendo, claro. Pero hay que seguir. Jack es el único que no dice nada, baja la vista por respeto y espera a que Yusei mire a otro lado para mirarlo el.  
  
  
*  
  
Jack se pregunta si Yusei hubiese cambiado su inmortalidad por la de Bruno. Es una suerte que nunca lo comente en voz alta.  
  
*  
  
  
"¿Quemarte en el sol? Sí, es posible para ti."  
  
"Es mejor que ahogarse, Yusei."  
  
  
La D-Wheel tiene alas y Yusei se lanza contra el sol, contra dios, contra lo que sea. Cree que está recordando sus palabras porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando va a morir, acordarse de cosas importantes como la sonrisa de Bruno y la necesidad de Jack de arder.  
Al final tenía razón, entonces. Es mejor que ahogarse. La D-Wheel bate sus alas rojas y el viento de conducir en el aire se le hace más violento que en tierra, pero también más emocionante.  
  
  
*  
  
Resulta que al final él era el sol. Enceguecedor, dorado brillante e invicto.  
  
*  
  
  
"El tiempo es relativo, Jack" Una vez Yusei respondió solo con eso contra sus alegatos sobre hacerlo esperar por un décimo de hora. "¡Tonterías! Nada es relativo, las cosas son o no son". Yusei negó divertido con la cabeza, citando una teoría y algo sobre la física que a Jack no le importaba.  
  
Años después de eso Jack se da cuenta que Yusei tenía razón, porque sabe que no han pasado más de unos minutos desde que terminó el duelo, pero aun así parecen horas, días, siglos estelares.  
  
Yusei no aparece, el Ark Cradle se deshace frente a sus ojos. Mientras Crow y Aki ya están llorando Jack se transforma en piedra.  
  
¿Cómo se vive después de Yusei?  
  
La pregunta le abre el pecho. Segundos, solamente, durante los cuales piensa toda una vida después, sin Yusei. Porque esa es la maldición de la inmortalidad y dios santo habría muerto mil veces por él, habría matado también. Se habría comido los corazones de mil gigantes y luchado contra otros mil demonios.  
  
¿Se apaga la llama? ¿Se sigue andando sin estar realmente vivo? Y aún más importante--  
  
¿Así se sintió él al perder a Bruno frente a sus ojos?  
  
No alcanza a concebir esa vida porque Yusei aparece frente a sus ojos anunciado que está en casa y Jack quiere gritarle que lo deje ser su hogar.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Cuando todo termina Yusei sigue pensando en Bruno, así que Jack parte de nuevo.  
  
Crow reclama exasperado, después de todo lo que pasamos ¿cómo se le ocurre desaparecer así? Pero Yusei lo defiende con una sonrisa. Así es Jack, no puede contenerlo. Un día solo le da la gana y se manda a cambiar.  
  
A mitad de la frase se da cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que implicaban sus arrebatos de grandeza, sus ansías de irse golpeando la puerta, siempre le gustó eso de él.  
  
Crow suspira resignado, tiene que volver con la patrulla. Más le vale aparecerse pronto a ese ingrato-- ¡Ni siquiera una llamada, algo! Corta la comunicación con una última mueca de hastío y deja que Yusei vuelva a lo suyo en el laboratorio.  
  
Camina entre los puestos de los científicos que trabajan con él, felicitándolos por el buen trabajo. A veces lleva los lentes de Bruno en el bolsillo del delantal para darse ánimos. Es un buen recordatorio, cree, de las cosas importantes.  
  
Hunde la mano en el bolsillo para pasar sus dedos por el cristal rojo, justo en la trizadura que le dejaba ver el ojo gris de Bruno. Suspira porque extraña a Bruno, sonríe porque extraña a Jack y ese sigue vivo, solo que quien sabe dónde.  
  
No importa, Jack es inmortal. Y aún tienen cuentas que saldar.  
  
Está seguro que hay algo que no le ha dicho.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Este viaje de carretera Jack lo recorre solo, así que es más reflexivo. No tiene la presencia tibia y constante de Yusei distrayéndolo, forzándolo a encerrarse en el baño de un motel barato a tocarse porque no había más que una cama y sintió su respiración en el cuello.  
  
(Claramente el agua helada no puede contra Jack Atlas, punto).  
  
Le toma meses rastrear a cada contrincante, perfeccionar su técnica y ganar. Es como una desintoxicación. El problema de tener el alma siempre en llamas es que el humo te nubla la cabeza y un día solo te encuentras incapaz de decirle al amor de tu vida que hey, lo amas.  
  
Es más complejo de eso, se dice a si mismo cuando atraviesa el desierto otra vez. No es el único que necesita un tiempo para despejarse. Dentro de todo lo egoísta que es, no puede solo decirle a Yusei que lo ama cuando el reflejo de los lentes rojos de Bruno le quema la retina.  
  
  
  
( _Moriría por ti, pero aparentemente me crees incapaz de morir. Así que mataría por ti, pero no te gusta la violencia. Entonces ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? Mi corazón en llamas ¿Es suficiente?_  
  
_Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero siempre he deseado que tú me sigas. ¿Qué hacemos? Siempre quise ser rey, pero nunca sentí que el título era realmente real si no lo arrebataba de tus manos._  
  
_Te amo, pero también amé a Carly. Quizás me amas, pero amaste más y mejor a Bruno. ¿En qué nos deja eso?_ )  
  
  
  
Las palabras de amor no son lo suyo. ¿Se supone que le diga todo eso? Tiene todas las carreteras del mundo para pensar en algo que decir y aun así lo que siente no logra ser conjugado en una oración.  
  
Un último duelo, esa es su respuesta.  
  
Hace una parada en la misma bencinera de antes para revisar su celular, no llega la señal hasta allá, aunque de igual forma alcanza a leer un par de mensajes. Lo mantiene apagado en su bolsillo. Pide el mismo café de esa vez, pero sin Yusei al lado solo sabe a café barato.  
  
El amor es una cosa terrible, piensa antes de partir de nuevo.  
  
  
  
**  
  
No es el primer amor para ninguno, pero no por eso es menos bueno, menos real. Sería estúpido pensarlo tanto tiempo después, con el anillo de compromiso escondido en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras espera que Yusei salga del trabajo con un enorme ramo de flores.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jack quiere reírse cuando encienden los motores y rompe a llover sobre sus cabezas. Le gusta, es como en una película y esta vez él es el actor principal. Las D-Wheel rugen con tanto ímpetu como ellos.  
  
El tiempo es relativo, se acuerda Jack, porque este momento. Este duelo le tiene que durar toda la vida. Es como gritarles a los cuatro vientos que lo ama, dios, para siempre sea lo que sea que pase.  
  
Dios santo, Quetzalquatl en el cielo, Yusei entiende y sonríe. ¿Es eso un sí? ¿Es eso un yo también?  
  
"Eres el único, Jack, que puede sacar esto de mí."  
  
Sonríe lleno de orgullo, porque Jack se sabe su historia, la de ambos. Empieza con él huyendo, negándolo todo. Pero ahora es él quien les da el empujón que faltaba. Le gusta tener ese crédito, el pecho podría estallarle.  El muy bastardo de Yusei no puede responder como la gente, aunque es justo, tampoco él pudo confesarse de otra forma.  
  
Recorren a toda velocidad los caminos que tan bien conocen, los llevan de vuelta a lo que antes era Satélite y ambos se saben de memoria cada callejón, cada ruta, cada desvío.  
  
Stardust y Red Demon danzan en el cielo y es como si le dijera perdón por la tardanza, voy a esperarte Jack. Esa es mi respuesta. Voy a estar acá.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
No le sorprende tanto como debería el saber que Yusei va a quedarse. Así que le dice que va a volver, que es su razón para volver. No lo besa porque quiere que le piquen los labios como a él le ardieron tantos años, en espera.  
  
  
(Mentiroso. La mañana antes de partir es el primero en aparecer frente a su puerta cuando la bruma del amanecer no ha terminado de disiparse. Ninguno ha dormido en toda la noche y la nostalgia los deja algo mareados. Esperan a que los demás lleguen intercambiando anécdotas de antaño  
  
y  
  
finalmente  
  
Jack lo besa, como en las películas.  
  
  
"Quería hacerte esperar como tú me hiciste esperar a mí."  
  
"Jack, eres pésimo esperando.")  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Yusei le lee:  
  
" _Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes_  
_hacia donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas_."  
  
Jack se ríe, lo que pasa es que tú te quedas. Yo solo vuelvo a casa.  
  
  
  
**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, en serio. Fue toda una aventura, para Jack, Yusei y para mi


End file.
